Welcome to My Life
by Olivia Tara Parker Roth Logan
Summary: Richard Garyson ex TV star has a run in with an old friend and things spiral out of control. It's like he has no control over anything in his life anymore. Can Richard regain control over his life or will it slip away from him? RichKoriRoy GarRae
1. Chapter 1 How It All Began

_**A/N: I got this Idea from a Sailor Moon fan made movie on Youtube called Serena's Final Decision/My Last Breath It's not exactly like the movie but if you like Sailor Moon too check it out it is kind of Sad though**_

**_Chapter 1: How it all Began_**

I did it because I love her and I want to protect her. Now she probably hates me a lot. My name is Richard John Grayson. I live with millionaire Bruce Wayne and his butler Alfred. I'm 18 years old and a senior in high school. Right now my life's a mess. Well this story is about a girl and that girl is Kori Anders. She is an angel and now she hatesme and it's all my fault. Well actually our story starts a few months ago that's when it all started…

I was sitting at my usual lunch table with my friends Kori Anders, Rachel Roth and Victor Stone.

"Anyone seen Gar?" Victor asked. We all shrugged.

"Hey guys," Gar yelled as he ran over to the table. "Did you hear?" he asked excitedly.

"Hear what Gar?" the Rachel and Kori asked in unison.

"That Roy Harper is coming to our school," Gar said.

"Roy Harper," Kori said. "The Roy Harper?"

"Yes," Gar said. "I hear he's taking time off from his show so he can live a normal life." He added as he sat down.

"Awesome," Kori said. She was a big Roy fan, but I don't see why. Roy was a T.V. star, on a show called the Big Sketch show.

"Yeah just another celebrity," Victor said. "Remember the last one who came here."

"Vic that was me," I said as I crossed my arms.

"Yeah I know," Victor said.

"Maybe he'll be like you," Gar said.

"Yeah maybe," Rachel said in her usual monotone.

* * *

The next day, I sat in his homeroom with Gar, Kori and Victor. Gar and Victor were across the room and Kori was on my right side and on my other side was an empty seat.

"So Richard do you think it's true that Roy's coming here?" Kori asked. I shrugged. I knew Roy, we went way back, at one point we were, like brothers, more so than me and my actual brother.

"I haven't talked to him lately," I said casually.

"Wait you know Roy Harper?!" Kori blurted, before she could stop herself.

"Keep quite will you," I said but too late half the class was now crowding around me shouting trying to make their question heard.

"Sorry," Kori said.

"Everyone sit down now," Mrs. Nelson, our homeroom teacher, said. Everyone sat down, but the chatter didn't stop.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Roy?" Kori asked, quieter than before.

"It never really came up," I said. The door opened and our principal, Mr. Simon, walked in closely followed by Roy.

"You must be the new student Roy Harper," Mrs. Nelson said. Roy nodded. "Take a seat," she said pointing to the empty seat next to me. Roy saw me at once, we both grinned.

"Hey Richie-G," Roy said as he took the empty seat.

"Hey Harp," I said annoyed that he used my old nickname.

"Richie-G?" Kori said.

"Yes my nickname from him," I said.

"Who's your friend?" Roy asked looking at Kori, up and down.

"Roy, Kori Anders, Kori this is Roy," I said gesturing to both as I said their names.

"Nice to meet you," Roy held out his hand.

"Yeah nice to meet you," Kori said as she shook Roy's Hand.

* * *

Kori, Roy, and I sat together at the lunch table.

"So Richie-G is Kori the only friend?" Roy asked.

"No I've got other friends," I said annoyed. He knew I had other friends, but he was messing with me, and he knew I hated that.

"Then where are they?" Roy asked.

"Here comes Gar," Kori said pointing at Gar across the lunchroom. He was at the table seconds after he saw Roy.

"Roy this is Gar Logan, Gar this is Roy," I said, introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you," Roy said.

"You never told us you knew Roy Harper," Gar said.

"It never came up, and you never asked," I said.

"Gar where are Rachel and Victor?" Kori asked. Gar looked around the room and shrugged. "Oh here they come," She said spotting them walking towards them. They reached the table and sat down.

"Roy these two are Rachel and Victor and vice versa," I said in a very bored way.

"Hi," Rachel said in her usual monotone.

"Hey," Victor said.

"Nice to meet you," Roy said.

* * *

A few weeks passed, and Roy seemed to be fitting in. I sat alone in homeroom again. Gar and Victor were again across the room talking about a TV show they watched last night. Kori and Roy walked in. Kori was laughing at Roy, probably one of his stupid stories.

"Hey Richie-G," Roy said sat he sat down next to me. "What's wrong?" He asked. I hadn't noticed he was glaring at him.

'You!' I thought, "Nothing," I lied which I seemed to be doing a lot lately.

"I was just telling Kori a story from when we were kids," Roy said.

"What?" I asked making sure I had heard Roy correctly.

"Just some stories from when we were kids," Roy repeated.

"I know that," I snapped angrily, "Why?" It came out harsher than I intended.

"She wanted to know how long we've known each other," Roy said. "You need to loosen up," he added.


	2. Chapter 2 Screwup

**_Chapter 2: Screw-up _**

Roy had only been at JCH for two weeks and he was ruining everything I had. Rachel, Victor, Gar and Kori were all under his spell. For Gar and Victor it was meeting his cast mates and famous friends, for Rachel it was meeting her favorite fashion designer Jen hex, who was our age. Then there was Kori, I think she likes Roy, I'm not sure.

5th hour ended which meant two hours of Gym, with Roy, not what I wanted, no I mean not what I needed right now. Roy may have been my best friend but over the years, he's changed.

"Hey Richie-G, wait up," Roy called. I continued walking, not slowing down. "Hey," he said once he caught up.

"Huh?" I said as if I just realized him.

"I asked you to wait up," he said looking at me trying to read my mood.

"Oh sorry didn't hear you," I lied.

"So I was thinking maybe we could hang out tonight the guys haven't seen you in 5 years, basically since you left the show," Roy said.

"Can't I have homework," I said. "I actually wanna graduate unlike some people I know,' I said.

"Hey I wanna graduate but I'm not gonna do with all A's," Roy said. "I was never good with Grades," he added.

"Tell me something I don't know," I said it came out way harsher than I expected it to.

"Retract the claws sour puss," Roy said.

"Sorry," I said. "X is coming home I've just been a little on the edge lately." Well it wasn't a total lie. My older brother Xavier was coming home. Xavier's middle name was Red, that earned him the nickname Red X. well that and the fact that red was his favorite color had something to do with it too.

"Oh yeah, He's in college isn't he?" Ray said buying into my story. I nodded. "Isn't he in his last year?" I nodded again not wanting to talk right now.

* * *

I walked home. I called Al and told him I wanted to walk. I was alone, Kori had a family thing, Rachel was going to see Jen and look at some new designs. Gar and Victor were hanging out with Roy. I slowly approached Wayne Manor. I enter the manor and walk right up to my room. I fell on my bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

"Master Richard, wake up," Alfred's Voice drifted towards me. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Wh-what time is it?" I asked looking around.

"6:00," Alfred said. "Master Bruce wants you down stairs," he said he stood up straight and began to leave the room. I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. "Oh and your brother is here," I groaned and fell back on to my bed. Alfred left. I stood up and pulled my phone out of my pocket, I had three new messages. One from Roy and two from Kori. They could wait. I slowly made my way down stairs to the living room where Bruce and Xavier were talking.

"So you finally decide to visit?" I asked. "How long has it been three years?" I asked.

"Sorry but I needed to make money for college tuition and I had a summer job every summer," Xavier said turning to look at me. "I want to graduate you know," he said.

"So you serious about this whole college thing?" I asked. I walked over to the empty armchair and sat down across from him.

"Yes," Xavier said. "But that's not why I'm here," he said. I crossed my arms and looked away from him. "I'm getting married this summer," he said. Both Bruce and I looked at Xavier shocked.

"You're getting married?" I asked.

"You're not serious? Are you?" Bruce asked.

"I've never been more serious in my life," Xavier said. "It's Koma," he said.

"You two are still together?" I said.

"Yes," Xavier said clearly annoyed with my interrogation. "After we graduate we're getting married and I want you two to be there," Xavier said. "And Al," he added.

"You want me there?" I asked. What that was like my seventh question, I see how it's annoying him. "You've always denied that were related," I said.

"Richard, I've grown up these last few years," Xavier said. "I want you to be the best man," he said.

"Why me?" I asked. I was so screwed up, and he wanted me at his wedding, where I'd surely screw it up somehow I always do. Me leaving the Show was because I screwed things up with Roy and The others. That's all I ever seemed to do.

Five years ago, I was part of, The Big Sketch Show; it was a comedy, me, Roy, Garth Allens, Wally West, Donna Troy, and Barbra Gordon, made up the cast. Babs and I were dating and when I realized there was nothing, there I broke it off. Babs threw a fit she said we were meant to be, we were a perfect couple. I told her I didn't feel anything more than a friendship, and she wouldn't let it go so I left.

"Richard are you even listening to me," Xavier asked.

"I'm Sorry you were saying," I said looking at him.

"I want you because you're my brother and I wouldn't want it any other way." He said.

"You want me there even with my track record for screwing things up?" I asked.

"Richard that was the Past you've grown up I'm sure," Xavier said.

"Roy goes to JCH now," I said. "He wants me to be his friend again," I said.

"Are you stupid?" Xavier and Bruce asked. Oh did I mention Roy used to be a druggie. I was caught with his stuff and got in a whole lot of trouble.

"No," I said, "Maybe" I looked at the floor.

"How long has he been there?" Bruce asked.

"Two weeks yesterday," I said. Bruce looked angry now he didn't want me to e friends with Roy because of the drugs. Xavier on the other hand had a different reason. When Roy and I got together it was nothing but Trouble, we'd get in trouble constantly. Xavier thought he was a bad influence. "Look I'm not exactly friends with him," I said. My cell phone rang, I pulled it from my pocket, and it was Roy.

"Who is it?" Xavier said.

"Roy," I said. I put in back in my pocket and let it ring. "He can't take a hint," I said. "So where were we oh yes the wedding," I said trying to change the subject.

* * *

I yawned for the thousandth time. I didn't get much sleep last night.

"Richard are you ok?" Kori asked. We were in our second hour history class, with Rachel and Gar.

"ye-Yeah I'm fine," I said trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. "Never better," I lied.

"How much sleep did you get?" Rachel asked.

"What are you two my mother's now?" I asked.

"Sorry for being worried for a friend," Rachel said.

"X came home last night, he's getting married," I said.

"Oh yeah," Kori said. "Koma came home too," she said.

"He wants me to be the best man," I said. "Even though I have a knack for screwing things up," I said, as I resting my arms on my desk and my head in my arms.

"So how much sleep did…" I didn't hear the rest of Rachel's question.


	3. Chapter 3 Fight or Flight

**_Chapter 3: Fight or Flight _**

So Xavier was getting married at least he'd get the girl of his dreams. However, me I'd be lucky to even be Kori's friend. Today at school was horrible.

Seventh hour block ended so I had one more hour to go and avoid Kori, so far I was doing a good Job, besides the history incident, I hardly talked to her at all. I hurried to my locker to get my advanced science book if I could do this without, Kori catching me, I'd be home free. I quickly did my combination and opened my locker.

"Richard," damn I was so close. I turned to look at Kori. "What's with you lately?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said as I closed my locker and began to walk away.

"You're avoiding me and the others, we've all agreed on the fact that you've been acting very weird since Roy arrived." She said.

"Again I don't know what you're talking about," I said I picked up my pace.

"Richard look at me," she said grabbing my shoulder, and stopping me from going any father.

"Kor I need to get to class," I said, jerking my shoulder away from her.

"You know I thought you were different," she said sounding hurt.

"Well I guess you thought wrong," I said, a lot harsher than I intended. I wanted it to be harsh but not too much and I went way past the line. The line to me was now a speck in the distance.

"Boy was I wrong," Kori said. "I thought you were different, but you're just like every single guy I ever met. A JERK" she said her eyes welling with tears. I sat there is that what she thought. Before I could say anything else, she left. I stood there until the warning bell rang I practically ran to my class, which I shared with Victor. The bell rang as I sat down in my usual seat next to Victor. I rested my head on my arms

"Cutting it a little close," Victor asked.

"uhh" I groaned.

"What was that between you and Kori?" he asked. So he had seen I was hoping he didn't

"Nothing," I replied. I turned my head so I was looking at the board where our teacher Mr. Allens, was writing some notes. I sat up, pulled my notebook out, opened it to the first blank page, and began to copy the notes down.

"What was that about?" Victor asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"Boys is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Mr. Allens asked.

"No sir," I said looking up at him. He was looking at Victor and me. "He was just asking for a piece of Paper," I said noticing he didn't have one out. I pulled a piece of paper from the back of my notebook and handed it to him. Mr. Allens gave us a nod, turned back to the board, and continued writing.

* * *

Class ended and I all but ran from the room and out of the building to my car. Yes, my car Bruce finally decided to let me have my car back. I don't see why he took it away in the first place. I mean it wasn't even my fault, it was Gar's. We were heading home from the mall; we had finished watching one of those weird Movies Gar likes in the mall theater. Any way I gave into Gar and let him drive. He hit a lamppost and ruined the car. I told Bruce it was my fault. That happened in June last year, its April now, almost a year later.

I quickly got into my car and Started it I jute wanted to get away from Roy and, I could face Kori, not now. The drive home was quick, I ran into the house and tried to run up to my room but Xavier caught me by the arm.

"Where's the fire?" he asked.

"You're still here?" I asked. "Don't you have classes to get to?" I asked trying to get free from his grasp.

"Yes now again I ask where's the fire?" He said tightening his grip on my arm. I pulled harder and he let go.

"I' just wanna get upstairs and on my computer so I can do some homework," I lied.

"Oh really because I just got a call from Koma who got a call from Kori," Xavier said. I took advantage of the fact that he wasn't holding me anymore and ran up the stairs, of course, he followed me. I reached my room and slammed the door on his hand. He yelped in pain a brought his hand back and I closed my door and locked it.

"Open the door," he demanded. I leaned against it and slid to the ground. Good news sure did travel fast.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed in the dark. I had the curtains closed and it was getting hard to ignore Gar and Victor.

"Open the door," Gar said. "We just wanna talk," he said. I stared at the door. Not moving a muscle, hoping they'd give up soon. I was getting hungry and I didn't have any food, that and I really had to go.

"Come on man just open the door," Victor said. Hopefully they'd give up soon. They probably wouldn't even realize I was gone. Then it occurred to me below my balcony was the garage, where my bike was parked. I could leave and they wouldn't even know. Perfect. I walked out to the balcony and looked down it wasn't that far, 7 feet tops. I jumped hoping to god I wouldn't get hurt. I landed on me feet, with a thud. I ran to the back of the roof, which was only three feet from the ground. I loved that fact that the manor was build on a hill. The only trouble I had was the gate, which I managed to get open. And I was off, I don't know where I'm going but I just need to get out.

* * *

I stopped my bike near a cliff I was on the outside of Town. No one knew I was missing, or maybe they figured it out by now, I don't know. Gar and Victor could be dense at times. I sighed as I watched the sunset. It times like this, it when I miss my parents. They died when I was eight so I don't remember them much. But I do remember my mom would tuck me in at night while my dad checked under the bed and in the closet for monsters, and things like mom hated Xavier's acting he said it would change him. He quit when he turned 11.

"Mom, Dad I miss you," I said looking up the night sky. My parents didn't just died they were shot by someone at one of their shows. I don't know who did it but whoever it was ruined my family, and more importantly messed me up. As I got older, I wanted to know who it was I became obsessed, with him and I didn't even know who he was. Kori's the one who saved me from myself. Kori the only Girl who liked me for me not for who I was before. Kori was perfect and I blew it any chance I had with her was long gone. I mentally kicked myself, how could I be so stupid.

Everyone has the fight or Flight reflex. First, there's Fight; staying and fighting, to solve your problems. And then there's Flight; running away and never facing your problems. That was me I always chose Flight. I almost always ran away, Wit5h Barbra I ran away, with Roy I ran away, and now with Kori I ran away. Everything I did I ran away from in the end, today I probably ended the best thing that had ever happened to me, I lost four of the greatest people in my life.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID, Bruce.

"Hello," I answered.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm on my way home, I just needed time to think about some things," I said as I stood up. I looked out at Gotham. From this distance, it looked beautiful, the light, and the setting sun made it so perfect.

"Where are you?" Bruce asked again. I groaned he wasn't going to stop until I told him.

"I don't know I'm getting back on my bike, I'll be home soon," I said. I hung up before he could continue.


	4. Chapter 4 When There was Me and You

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the song When There was Me and You the High School Musical people do. I just thought the song fit the way Kori felt. _**

**_Chapter 4: When There was Me and You _**

Kori smiled as Gar told a story about one of his newest babysitting mishaps. Gar came from a big family, he was the third oldest, and adopted so he wasn't blood related to any of them. There was a total of eight kids in his family, ages, 21 to 3 ½. Him, Rachel, and Victor were over at Kori's house trying to cheer her up.

"Anyway, I learned never to try to cook when you're all alone with three kids under the age of 6." Gar said. Rachel and Victor laughed.

"Kori are you alright?" Rachel asked. Kori nodded.

"Ok now let's watch the movies." Gar said holding up four DVD cases. Kori smiled for real.

"What movies do you have?" she asked.

"There's our Kori," Victor said smiling.

"OK we've got Sasquatch Gang, Pirates of the Caribbean, Iron Man, and Waiting," Gar said reading off the movie titles.

"Pirates," Kori said grabbing the movie and putting it in her DVD player. She walked over to her bed and Sat down next to Rachel, while Gar and Victor sat on the floor. She moved so she was sitting against the wall. The movie started, and her mind began to wander.

Her thoughts instantly went to Richard. He was supposed to be her fairytale. She thought he was different from all the guys she had met over the years, who only liked her because she was hot, but Richard was different. He was smart, he liked her for her, or so she thought. In the end, he was just a jerk.

'Why did I let myself believe miracles could happen?' she thought. She pulled her Knees up, rested her chin on them, and tried to watch the movie.

* * *

The others had fallen asleep and Kori was awake. She couldn't sleep, not when she knew all she would dream about was how Richard had treated her earlier. She now realized that she confused her feeling with the truth. She realized she wanted Richard to be caring, nice, and be her fairytale prince.

She looked out her window and saw the streetlight across the street was still on meaning someone was outside in the park across from her house. She walked over to her window, looked closely, and saw Richard sitting on the bench. She looked at her watch, it was midnight. What was he doing out so late. She looked around and saw his bike parked by the curb.

She snuck out of her room and down the stairs, grabbed her shoes, and walked out into the night. She walked over to Richard, he didn't hear her.

"Hey," she said in a firm voice. Richard jumped up and turned around.

"K-Kori? What are you doing here?" he asked shocked to see her.

"I live across the street, now you owe me an explanation at least," she said trying her hardest not to run back inside.

"I owe you nothing," Richard said glaring at her.

"Then apologize it's the least you could do after what you did," Kori said her anger rising.

"What I did?" Richard questioned, he looked shocked at her words. "You accused me of doing something I didn't do, and you want me to apologize to you?" he said. He looked angry right now, so did Kori.

"Yes you've been avoiding me, and the others aver since Roy came here," Kori said letting go of the anger she penned up since their fight earlier.

"Well what can I say Roy brings the worst out in people," Richard said. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," he said as he walked past her to his bike.

"What are you talking about?" Kori asked confused now. Richard ignored her, and got on his bike and left. Kori stood there for a few minutes. She then came to her senses when she felt Rain hit her. She ran back inside and up to her room. She turned her lamp on; she froze when Gar rolled over and scratched his nose, but continued to sleep. Kori pulled out a notebook and began writing.

* * *

Kori and Rachel were in their 5th hour Creative writing class. They were currently working on reading and writing poems.

"Ok class, who has a poem they would like to share?" Mrs. Nelson asked looking around at the class. Kori's hand went up along with a few others. Rachel looked at Kori shocked usually she let her see her poems first. Kori walked up to the front of the class with a piece of paper that had many scribbles on it.

"I wrote this last night, inspiration just hit me," Kori said she cleared her throat and began.

It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
And once upon a song

Now I know you're not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you

Kori finished and looked up at her, 13 classmates, who all looked sad, like they understood what the poem was about.

"Great job Kori," Mrs. Nelson said. Kori nodded and sat down next to Rachel. Who looked at her shocked.

'When did you do this' Rachel placed the note on Kori's desk while Mrs. Nelson started talking.

'Last night after I talked to that ass you call a cousin,'

'You talked to Richard last night? When?'

'Around midnight now stop before we get caught'

'Ok but don't think I'm done just yet' Kori looked at Rachel's last reply. She stuffed the note into her notebook. The bell rang and the two stood up and left the room in a hurry.

"Why didn't you tell me you talked to Richard last night?" Rachel asked glaring slightly at her friend.

"I didn't think you need to know," Kori said truthfully. They stopped at they're lockers. "All I said was he owed me an explanation, he said he didn't, then I said he could at least apologize, he got mad and left," Kori said as she closed her locker.

"Hey girls," Gar, Victor and Roy were heading their way.

"Hey guys," Rachel said.


	5. Chapter 5 Kate Moth

**_Chapter 5: Kate Moth_**

I Sure knew how to ruin everything in my life. Once thing start getting good I just have to ruin it for some reason. Last night with Kori, I couldn't stop my self but then again she wanted me to apologize for something she started. I should've kept my mouth shut.

I slowly made my way to lunch alone. For the first time since I came to this place, I was going to lunch alone. I usually had someone with me. I got my lunch and sat as far away from Kori and the others as possible.

"Richard," I looked up at the sound of my name. I saw Kate Moth heading in my direction. She was the most annoying girl in our grade. She had a huge crush on me but couldn't take a hint. "The Prom's coming up," she said.

"So," I said looking away from her. I tried to focus on eating but my stomach didn't want anything.

"Come on Richard, don't be such a grouch," she said. "Maybe we could go together, I mean we'll get in for free so what do you say?" she asked. She was smart I'll give her that. She rambled on about Prom I was hardly listening anymore.

"Fine if I agree to help will you leave me alone?" I asked. She smiled and hugged me. She hugged everyone when she was happy. I told her I hate hugs but again she can't take a hint.

* * *

I entered Mrs. Nelson's room. Kate told me to be here, for the prom meeting. Nelson was one of our two class advisors.

"Richard," she said shocked. "It's nice to see you taking an interest in something," she said once she recovered from her shock. I didn't have it in me to tell her I was forced, so I just nodded as I sat down at an empty desk. I was the first to arrive. The rest of the prom committee entered the room. Last was Kate.

There was a total of five people, not including me or Kate. Kole Weathers, who had taken the seat in front of me. Next was Isaiah Crockett, who was sitting on Kole's desk. Then there was Toni Monetti who was sitting two seats away from on my right side. And on my immediate right was Malcolm Duncan. And last was Terra, who was sitting two seats in front of Malcolm.

Terra was Kate's clone. Only instead of liking me, she liked Gar. Terra and Kate have been best friends since before I knew them. They are not your average dumb blondes. They actually use their brains and find ways to try to get me and Gar to date them.

"Ok so any ideas on the theme?" Kate asked.

"We shouldn't do anything stupid like a tropical or 80's thing it has to be cool," Kole said pushing Isaiah off her desk. He landed on his feet and jumped right back on. "Off," she said annoyed.

"Agree it has to be cleaver," Kate said.

"Date with Destiny," Terra said. "My mom told me they did it when she was in high school," she said.

"That's perfect," Kate said excited. She turned to Mrs. Nelson. "The date is set for the 10th right?" she asked. Mrs. Nelson nodded.

"Wow that's only two weeks away," Isaiah said.

"Yes, and we've already got the DJ booked." Kate said. "And we booked, a ballroom, at a local 5 star hotel," she said.

"Your dads?" Toni asked. Kate nodded.

"Hey he offered it for free," Kate said. Kate's Dad owned a hotel so she was a spoiled brat, and got everything she wanted.

* * *

Thirty minutes later and we still weren't done. This torture was never going to end. My phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID, Bruce. Oh, crap I forgot to call him and say I was staying after. I slipped out of the classroom.

"Hello?" I said.

"Where are you it's 4:30?" Bruce asked.

"Sorry forgot to call, I'm helping with Prom," I said.

"You're helping with Prom?" Bruce asked shocked.

"Yeah, I can do school things," I said. "Why are you laughing?" I asked annoyed at the fact that he was laughing at me. He could be so cruel at times. "I'm hanging up now," I said, I closed my phone and walked back into the room. No one noticed I left and no one noticed I came back. I sat down and sighed this was going to be a long night.

* * *

5:00, finally the meeting was done. I practically ran from the room. I wasn't fast enough, Kate caught up with me.

"SO what do you think?" she asked.

"What the theme?" I asked. "At least it's not lame like last year," I said I picked up the pace and left the school but Kate kept up with me. I saw my car it seemed so far away at this point no way I was going to shake her off. I stopped and turned around.

"Is there a reason you're following me?" I asked.

"You never answered my question about going to prom together," she said. she wasn't going to let this go was she? I sighed defeated.

"I'll think about it," I said. she smiled and gave me hug.

I shrugged her off and she left. I got into my car, and sighed the day was over I just had one more month to go of school before I graduated and got out of here and far away from Roy as I could.


	6. Chapter 6 New Friends

**_Chapter 6: New Friends_**

The next day in homeroom, I was approached by Kole and Isaiah.

"Hey Richard," Kole said. "So why are you on Prom committee?" she asked. I could tell she was curious.

"Kate wouldn't shut up," I said. "It was the only way to get her to leave." I said. Kole sat down next to me and Isaiah sat on her desk.

"What is it with you and sitting on my desk," Kole asked annoyed, looking up at her boyfriend. I smiled slightly.

"I just wanna be near you," Isaiah said doing his best to look innocent.

"anyways she sort of did the same to us," Kole said. "She caught us making out and threatened to tell my parents, they don't know I'm dating Isaiah, and they don't like him, so we had no choice." she said.

Blackmail, another thing Kate was good at. She could get anyone to do anything by getting Terra to dig up some dirt on them or just being in the right place at the right time.

"Yeah I don't know why though," Isaiah said. "It could be the tattoos or the earring maybe it's because I'm labeled as a bad boy," he said. I swear he had undiagnosed ADHD just like Gar. They were both always hyperactive and annoying at times.

"Kate is smart I'll give her that," I said. Laughter could be heard from the hallway. I looked up in time to see Roy, Kori, Gar and Victor enter the room. They all looked at me. I looked away at Kole and Isaiah.

"Yeah and she can be a total bitch at times," Kole said in a low voice.

"Yeah," I agreed giving the couple my full attention.

"Do you know what she did to Toni and Duncan?" Isaiah asked. Duncan was Malcolm's nickname. Everyone called him Duncan except for teachers.

"No what?" I said curious to what she did to get the two to help with Prom.

"She had Terra snoop around after they said no at first," Isaiah began. "She found some embarrassing pictures of the two, in the school parking lot," he said.

"More like Terra had a phone and took the pictures," Kole said bitterly. Kole and Toni were best friends. If you messed with one you messed with the other. From what I heard, their moms were friends so they became friends.

"Wow, why does she want us so bad?" I asked.

"You because she like you," Kole said. "Me and Isaiah because we're good a decorating," she said.

"Yeah we helped her once and she come to us every time she needs help," Isaiah said.

"And Toni because she's artistic, and Duncan because he never leaves Toni's side." Kole said. That was True every time I saw Toni I saw Duncan. The two were inseparable, they were in love.

* * *

Again, I was alone for lunch. I sat at the same table as yesterday. I slowly ate my lunch.

"Mind if we join you?" I looked up and the sound of Kole's voice, with her was Isaiah, Toni, and Duncan.

"If you want," I said sitting up a little straighter. The four sat down.

"Kole told me how Kate got you," Toni said, "Just be lucky she didn't blackmail you," she said.

"Yeah all she had to do was annoy me," I said.

"Yeah she does that a lot," Duncan said. I smiled for the first time in week. In some ways, these guys were like the others. Kole and Toni were Best Friends like Kori and Rachel are. Isaiah is hyperactive active like Gar, and Duncan is somewhat withdrawn like Rachel. But in many ways, they were different.

* * *

A week passed and I began hanging out more and More with Kole, Toni, Isaiah, and Duncan. They accepted me into their group and I didn't mind.

"So Rich what you doing tonight?" Duncan asked. It was just me, Duncan and Isaiah at the moment the girls were off somewhere.

"Nothing really," I said in a dull tone. We were outside waiting for school to start.

"How about going to a Fall Out Boy concert?" Duncan held up 5 tickets for me to see. I looked at him shocked.

"How did you get those?" I asked.

"Online," Duncan said. "You in or not?" he asked.

"In," I said. "If Bruce will let me," I added. Bruce had been acting a little weird lately. I don't really know why. But he's been telling me to be home by 10, when he extended my curfew to 12, 3 years ago and other weird things like that.

"Dude how did you get these?" Isaiah asked amazed. "I mean where'd you get the money?" he said.

"I'm working for my dad at the garage," Duncan said. Ok there was a victor in this group after all. "He loaned me money in return for me taking a few more hours," he added.

"Do the girls know about this?" Isaiah asked.

"Toni does," Duncan said.

"Of course she does," I said, causing him to glare slightly at me. I grinned. "Well when you date someone you tend to tell them everything," I said. That's how it was with me and Babs. I told her almost everything.

"How would you know?" Isaiah asked. "Have you had a girlfriend?" he asked.

"Barbra Gordon," I said. "We dated for almost 6 months," I said.

"Yeah but that was like years ago when you were still part of that show," Isaiah said.

"So I've still had a girlfriend," I countered. Isaiah waved the question off and turned his attention to Kole who was heading in our direction with Toni close behind.

"Hey guys," Kole said. "You'll never believe what just happened," she said her excitement clearly showing. I looked at Toni who was trying so hard not to laugh.

"What?" Duncan and I asked together. Isaiah just looked at Kole Curiously.

"Ok you Gar?" she asked. We all nodded. Who didn't know Gar he was the loudest most annoying person at JCH. In fact he was the second person I met here the first being Rachel, my cousin.

"What did he do now?" I asked.

"You gotta come see this," Toni said. She led us across the schoolyard, to the parking lot where I saw Gar and Rachel standing by a green mustang. Yelling at each other.

"How could you lock your keys inside the car?" Rachel asked. Typical Gar. Leaving his key in his car. I shook my head as the two continued to yell. A few minutes later Kori, Roy and Victor arrived and Kori gave Gar the spare keys.

"Come on let's go the bell's gonna ring," I said.

"How do you-" Isaiah began. The bell rang and I looked at him, with a you were saying type of look. "Never mind," he said.

"We'll se you guys later," Duncan said.

"Yeah see ya," Toni said. They left to their homeroom and the three of us headed to ours.

"So Kole how much do you love Fall Out Boy?" Isaiah asked.

"I would die if I got a ticket to a concert," Kole said.

"Well Duncan's got 5," I said.

"WHAT?" Kole asked giving me a you better not be joking look.

"He has 5 tickets," I said

"No way," Kole said. "How When?"

"For tonight, and he took a few extra hours at the garage," Isaiah said. Kole looked like she was about to explode with excitement.

"Ears," Isaiah warned me. We covered our ears as Kole let out a squeal. It was a good thing we were still outside. People all around us were starting to stare. "Move along," Isaiah said. "Nothing to see here," he said as he ushered me and Kole inside away from the stares.

"You know for someone who loves to be the center of attention, you sure hate people looking at you," I said.

"Being the center of attention and having people stare at you is different" Isaiah said. I rolled my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7 look through my eyes

**_Chapter 7: Look Through My Eyes _**

Roy, Victor, Gar and Kori were sitting in their first hour Study hall, which was shared with Richard and two of his new friends Isaiah, and Duncan. Only a week had passed since Richard and Kori's screaming match in the hallway, and he had already replaced his friends.

Roy sat down in a different place today. He sat the desk on Kori's other side. Kori gave him a weird look.

"Just thought I'd try something different," he lied. This was where Richard usually sat, before he made his new friends. Roy knew that but he wanted to out of the conversation.

"You ok Roy?" Kori asked in her soft sweet voice. Roy smiled and nodded. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a notebook. He sometime wrote skits for the show. Right now, he was having trouble. "You sure you're alright?" Kori asked again.

"No," Roy said. "Do you want to know the real reason I came to JCH?" he asked.

"What?" Kori asked.

"Our director wanted me to talk Richard into coming back to the show," Roy said. "I was supposed to show up and become his friend again like old times." he said looking at the paper full of doodles in front of him. "On top of that I was supposed to write a skit." he said.

"You write sits?" Kori said shocked. Roy nodded.

"Sometimes," he said.

"Wait don't you have to start shooting today?" Kori asked. Roy nodded. Olli doesn't know I'm here," he said. "AS a father he pretty cool, but as a director he stinks, but I'm just saying that because he didn't even notice me leave," he said.

"Wait he's your director too?" Kori asked. Roy nodded, he then placed his head in his arms on his desk. He wanted Richard to be his friend again, he knew he was never coming back and he understood that, but when they were, little they were best friends, ever since they met, well almost.

_Flashback - _

_Roy sat in his new room, he was 8 years old. His parents had died so he felt all alone. He didn't know anybody at the school he was supposed to go to. The only person he knew was Oliver Queen, or Ollie, who was a friend of his parents. _

_"__Roy__," Ollie called. __Roy__ sat up straighter on his bed. The door opened and Ollie stuck his head in the door. "We have some guests I think some one would like to meet you," _

_"I don't wanna be here I wanna go back home," __Roy__ said crossing his arms. _

_"Roy you can't now will you please come down stairs," Ollie asked. _

_"Fine but just so you know I'm only doing it because I have to not because I want to," __Roy__ said angrily. He walked past Ollie and down the stairs where he saw three people in the living room. One was a man he was obviously here to see Ollie. The other two were boys, one was about his age, and the other was older by a few years. Both had raven black hair and cerulean blue eyes. Both was wearing the school uniform Ollie had shown __Roy__. It was a white long sleeve button p shirt, a white and blue striped tie, a blue coat, tan pants and back shoes. _

_"__Roy__ this is Richard, and Xavier" Ollie said. __Roy__ turned he hadn't noticed Ollie was right behind him. _

_"Richard this is Roy he's going to be going to school with you," the other man said. "Alfred will pick you two up after school," he said. Richard nodded at Bruce left. _

_"Come on I have to get you tow to school," Ollie said. "But first __Roy__ go change," he said._

_"Do I have to?" __Roy__ asked. Ollie nodded. _

* * *

_"So who's you teacher?" Richard asked. The car ride in was spent in silence. "I asked you who your teacher was?" he said annoyed the __Roy__ was ignoring him. _

_"Oh Mrs. Radley," __Roy__ said remembering the name Ollie had told him. "The name's Roy Harper by the way," he said. _

_"Richard Grayson," Richard said smiling. "The other one was my annoying brother Xavier he's three years older than me but he skipped a grade," he said as they walked down the hall were other Students were trying to get to their classes. "At least we're in the same class," he said. _

_"Cool," __Roy__ said. "I already know somebody," he said. Richard smiled. _

_"Here we are," he said. He and Roy walked into the room and up to Mrs. Radley. "Mrs. R this is Roy he's new here," Richard said. _

_"Oh hello," Mrs. Radley said smiling. "You can sit next to Richard if you like," she said. "I'm sorry but we don't have any extra books so you'll have to share for now," _

_"Ok we'll share come on," Richard said he pulled __Roy__ along to the back of the room to his desk where his three friends were sitting waiting for him. Two boys and a girl. One boy had red hair and dark blue eyes, and the other had black hair and light blue eyes. The girl had black hair and Blue eyes resembling the red heads. "Guys this is Roy Harper, Roy these three are __Gath__Allens, Wally West, and Donna Troy," he said pointing to each as he said their names. _

_"Hi," Donna said smiling. _

_End Flashback- _

Roy looked up at his fourth hour teacher Mr. Parker as he answered the phone. Once he hung up, Roy looked down at his desk and the work he had been assigned.

"Roy your father is in the office," he said.

"Oh yeah," Roy said. "Let me guess I have to go?" he asked. Mr. Parker nodded. And Roy stood up, and left the room. He walked to the office where Ollie was waiting for him. "Hey Ollie," he said grinning.

"You know we're shooting today," Ollie said.

"I forgot I'm only human you know," Roy said his grin disappeared just as fast as it appeared.

"Just come on we'll be working a little later than normal," Ollie said giving Roy a warm I'm sorry smile. Roy just walked past Ollie and out to his car.

"Lead the way," Roy said as he got into his car.

* * *

Roy arrived at the set 30 minutes later. He got out of his car and followed Ollie inside where Garth, Wally, Donna, and Barbra were waiting for him.

"Did you forget?" Wally asked. "We reminded last night," he added.

"I forgot, ok," Roy said.

"How could you forget this show is your life," Garth said, quoting him from an interview he did a few years back.

"I said that so they'd shut up," Roy said annoyed. The truth was a few years back he had let the fame get to his head. His ego was huge, and no one could stand him. He only really became his old self a month ago when he started going to JCH.

"Well let's get started," Donna said clapping her hands together.

"Roy how's the skit coming along?" Wally asked.

"Truth be told I don't have anything yet," Roy said grinning sheepishly.

"Donna's right we should get started," Barbra said.

"Yea let's just get this over with," Roy said. He tossed his backpack aside and sat down on the couch. "Which one are we starting with?" he asked.

"The witch one," Ollie said. Roy smiled and walked off the set he wasn't in this one. He watched as the others changed into their costumes.

* * *

"Roy wake up," Garth said kicking Roy's foot. Roy jerked up.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"We're done," Wally said. Him and Donna were trying hard not to laugh. In Wally's hand was the camera he always carried on set and off set. "Oh you were drooling by the way," he added as he walked away. Roy grabbed a book on the table in front of him and chucked it at Wally's head. It hit it's mark and Wally turned around glaring at Roy. Donna laughed.

"What's with you lately?' Wally asked. "You more irritable lately, and crank all the time," he said.

"Dude he's PMSing," Garth teased. Roy kicked the dark haired teen.

"Garth that wasn't funny," Donna said annoyed. This is what she gets for hanging out with guys.

"I am not a girl," Roy said angrily. "It's Richard," he said. "He's avoiding me he won't even talk to me,"

"Why?" Donna asked sitting down in a chair. Wally walked over to Roy and sat down on the couch next to Roy. The camera still in his hand he hadn't realized it was on he set it down on the table in front of them. Garth pulled another chair up and sat on it backwards so he was facing Roy.

"I have no idea," Roy said. "He's acting really weird according to his friends, now he won't even talk to ay of us," he said. "I just want things to go back to the way they were but I know that can't happen," he said.

"Before what before he left the show before the?" Wally asked.

"Before the show before the fame and all that," Roy said. "When it was just the five of us," he said.

"Roy I think we all want that," Garth, Wally and Donna said together. They laughed.

"But we can't always get what we want," Garth said.

"Hey is that on?" Donna asked looking at the camera. Wally grabbed and pulled the little screen out.

"Oops," Wally said, grinning his cheeks pink. "I thought I turned it off," he said as he turned it off.

"That was on the whole time," Roy said jumping up.

"Chill Roy I'll delete it when I get home," Wally said.

"I have to go I've got school in the morning," Roy said. He looked at his watch, which read 11:45. He left the room and went in search of Ollie. He found him outside waiting for him.

"Roy, you've changed lately, you know that," Ollie said. He was leaning against Roy's car.

"How so?" Roy asked as he jumped up on to the hood of his car. Ollie turned his head to look at Roy.

"It's not bad but you're kind of becoming your old self, I'm sure Garth Wally and Donna may have noticed it too," Ollie said. "Like I said it's not a bad thing." he said.

"I know being back in a normal school helps," Roy said grinning. "Oh and about Richard, I don't think he wants to come back," he said.

"I figured but it was the only way I could convince you to go to a regular school," Ollie said.

"Wait you planned this?" Roy asked confused.

"Yeah," Ollie said. "I was talking with Bruce one day and he said once Richard left the show, and went back to school he started showing his old side, the good side," Ollie said. Roy looked at Ollie, he was really a great father but with their busy schedule, they hardly got to hang out like this anymore. Just the two of them. When Roy was younger, they set aside one days a week where they would just hang and go out to eat or to an amusement park. But once Ollie got his job as a director, things changed.

"You know I miss this," Roy said. "Just you and me hanging out," he clarified.

"What do you mean we see each other everyday," Ollie said.

"No I mean like before you got this job," Roy said. "Remember we used to set aside one day a week," he said.

"Oh yeah," Ollie said.

* * *

Roy sat in the school parking lot in his car, watching people pass by. He was sitting on the hood of his car waiting for Kori and the others.

"Hey Roy," Roy turned his head and saw a girl he didn't even know. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. "Would you go to the prom with me?" she asked.

"No, I'm sorry but I already have a date," he said.

"Oh," the girl said looking sad. She walked away leaving Roy alone once again.

"Hey, Roy," Gar and Victor were waling up to him.

"Hey guys," Roy said.

"Stop!" they heard a girl yell. "Isaiah I said stop," they heard Kole yell. She ran past them and Isaiah was close behind. Roy watched them run on to the lawn in front of the school.

"Will he ever learn?" Roy turned as he saw Duncan, Richard and Toni pass.

"I don't think he will," Richard said answering Toni's question. Roy caught Richard's eye for a second, but Richard looked away and continued walking, with the other two.

"Roy," Gar said waving his hands in front of Roy's face.

"What?" Roy asked.

"You taking anyone to prom yet?" Gar asked curiously.

"Oh no I might not even go," Roy said shrugging


	8. Chapter 8 How to Save A Life

**_Chapter 8: How to Save a Life_**

"Bruce Duncan got some Fall Out Boy Tickets, and I was wondering if I could go," I said. I was gonna go whether he said yes or no.

"Who is Fall Out Boy?" Bruce asked. I slapped my forehead. It was a typical parental response but I though Bruce was different.

"They're only one of the hottest bands ever," I said. I pulled out my ipod and offered him an ear bud, and turned on the song _Americas__ Suitehearts._

_You could have knocked me out with a feather.  
I know you've heard this all before, but we're just Hell's neighbors.  
Why, why, why won't the world revolve around me?  
In my dreams trees grow all over the streets._

_But I don't know much about classic cars (cars),  
But I've got a lot of friends stuck on classic coke (coke).  
Down, set, one, hut, hut, hike,  
Media Blitz_

He took the ear bud from his ear.

"You con go," he said. "But I expect you to be up for school tomorrow with out a fight," he said. I grinned and nodded.

"Thanks see you later," I ran from the room. "We have to leave now to get a good parking spot," I said. "I'll be back around 10 or 11," I said. I didn't see him but I knew he was looking at me weird, like he thought I was changing, and I was for the better though not for the worse, like others believed in the email I had received from Rachel, Gar, and Victor.

Rachel, gar and Victor's emails were filled with what is your problem, or what you did to Kori was horrible so why'd you do it. All three the emails were angry.

I ran out into the garage and got into my car. 5 minutes later, I stopped in front of Duncan's house where he came out.

"Hey Richard," he said as he climbed into the front passengers seat.

"Hey Duncan," I said. "So Toni's with Kole?" I asked.

"Yeah so is Isaiah," he said.

"SO tell me why are we leaving now?" I asked. "Gotham is only a half hour away, and the concert is in an hour," I said.

"Richard, it's just as a precaution, last time we did something like this Isaiah made us late," Duncan said. I nodded understanding. Isaiah had a knack for messing things up. The other day on our art class together, I was almost finished with a painting, Isaiah walked over and tripped, and that was all he had to do. He hit my canvas and it fell to the floor he tried to pick it up and it was smeared, I still got an A after explaining that it was abstract.

"Smart," I said as I pulled away from the curb. "so where does Kole live?" I asked. I hadn't been to her house yet just the other two and Duncan's'. that was because when I gave her a ride home she always got out with Isaiah.

"Do you know the park on 1st street?" Duncan asked. I nodded. "Well across the street, next door to…" he stopped. I just nodded. Kori lived across from the park. We drove in silence a minute later we arrived at Kole's house. Where Toni and Kole were waiting for us.

"Where's Isaiah?" I asked.

"I'm coming," he yelled as he ran down the street. He had obviously spotted my car. I rolled my eyes.

"Hurry or we'll leave," Duncan yelled looking back at him. I revved the engine for effect and Isaiah took off faster that before. It was hilarious. He tripped over his own two feet resulting in all of us getting out of the car to see if he was ok.

"You ok?" Duncan asked.

"That looked nasty," I said.

"I'm fine," Isaiah stood up and dusted himself off.

"You're bleeding," I said pointing to the cut on his elbow.

"Good thing I wearing a red shirt," Isaiah said grinning. The four of up hung our heads. With Isaiah around it was never a bore. "So are we going or not?" he asked. He grabbed his backpack, which had fallen off his shoulder and pulled out and band-aid and a fresh shirt. "I came prepared," he said.

"Can we go now?" Kole asked.

"Yes let's before Isaiah gets hurt again." I said. Duncan and Toni nodded in agreement. We headed back to my car where I saw Xavier leaning on the hood. How had I missed his car parked in the Ander's Driveway?

"X get off my car," I said.

"When were you gonna tell me, you made new friends," Xavier asked.

"But out X this doesn't concern you," I said as I got back into my car. The others were already were ready. I started to close my door but Xavier stopped me.

"This isn't over," he said.

"Yes it is," I said as I pulled harder on the door, and close it and drove away.

"Who was that?" Toni asked.

"My brother, he was a senior when we were in 8th grade I don't expect you to know him." I said. "Any way he's an ass and we don't get along," I said.

"Wait isn't he the one who-?" Toni began I already knew what she was going to say.

"Yes," I said. "HE had some fun in high school, none of us thought he'd graduate college," I said. "But here he is, graduating and getting married," I said.

* * *

We arrived at the concert with 20 minutes to spare thanks to Isaiah and Kole. I parked and we all got out.

"OK here are your tickets in case we get separated," Duncan said as he gave each of us our tickets.

"If we do get separated just call or text one of us and we'll find a place to meet up," Toni said. We all nodded and headed inside. We pushed our way through the crowd to our front row center stage seat, sat down, and waited. Once the music we were all on our feet along with the rest of the people here to see the concert.

_Say my name and his in the same breath  
I dare you to say they taste the same  
Let the leaves fall off in the summer  
And let December glow in flames_

_Erase myself and let go  
Start it over again in __Mexico__  
These friends, they don't love you  
They just love the hotel suites, now_

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
Said,  
I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery_

_Oh take a chance, let your body get a tolerance  
I'm not a chance, put a heat wave in your pants  
Pull a breath like another cigarette  
Pawnshop heart trading up (trading up)_

_On the oracle in my chest,  
Let the guitar scream like a fascist  
Sweat it out, shut your mouth  
free love on the streets but  
in the alley it ain't that cheap, now_

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
Said,  
I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery_

_Said,  
I don't care just what you think  
as long as it's about me, you said  
I don't care just what you think  
as long as it's about me, I said  
I don't care (I don't care)  
Said, I don't care (I don't care)  
Said, I (I) don't (don't) care (care)  
I (I) don't (don't) care (no I don't)  
I don't care, (I said)  
I don't care, (I said)  
I (I) don't (don't) care (care)_

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
Said,  
I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery_

* * *

We all made our way out to my car discussing the concert.

"I think I'm losing my hearing," Isaiah announced as we approached my car. I pulled my keys out and unlocked it. We all got in only Isaiah was in front this time.

"So girls what did you think?" Duncan asked as he slid in next to Toni.

"It was great," Toni said.

"I loved it," Kole said. "You didn't mention they were front row tickets," she added glaring slightly at me.

"You never asked," Isaiah pointed out. Kole slapped the back of his head playfully. We arrived in Jump city at 10:42.

"Who's first I asked?" Toni and Kole," Duncan said. I looked at the two girls who had fallen a sleep.

"So they're going to Kole's right?" I asked. Duncan nodded. "What about you scab where are you going?" I asked. Scab was one of Isaiah's many nicknames. He got it because he always had a cut. I dropped everyone off. I made my way back to the manor. Where Bruce, Xavier and someone I did not expect to be there were waiting for me.

"Look, I'm really tired I just want to go to bed," I said. "Babs I appreciate the visit but I think I'm just gonna go to bed,"

"Richard wait Wally sent me he knew you wouldn't take this from him," she held out a black DVD case. "He just wants you to watch it," she said. I took the DVD looking at her weird.

"Ok," I said I walked past her and Xavier stopped me.

"I talked to Rachel," he said.

"So," I said.

"Miss Barbra I'll show you out," I hadn't noticed Alfred walk up, or the fact the Bruce left.

"Thanks, Al," she said and the two walked away leaving me and Xavier alone. I walked around him.

"She told me to tell you she thought you were different," Xavier said.

"Well she thought wrong you were all wrong," I said. I stormed up the stair to my room and slammed the door shut. I sat down at my desk where my laptop was sitting open. Next to it was a picture of me, Xavier, our Parents and my oldest brother, Tim. This picture was taken a week before the three of them died. Oh yeah did I mention, along with my parents my 18 year old brother died. My parents died when I was eight. I opened my laptop and put the DVD. And clicked play.

_Wally's face appeared on the screen as he backed away Donna and Garth could be seen._

_""Richard if you're watching this it mean you too the DVD from Babs." Wally said._

_"We've tried to get a hold of you but you won't talk to us," Garth said._

_"Please just listen," Donna said._

_"I put this video together for you," Wally said. The song How to Save a Life by The Fray started and Pictures from our childhood together began to show on screen._

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

_So far all the pictures didn't have __Roy__ in them. The song stopped and the three appeared on the screen again._

_"You remember the day we met __Roy__," Wally asked._

_"How could he forget he's the one who forced us to be his friends," Garth said._

_"No he guided us," Donna said. "And Rich we thank you for that," she said smiling. The next pictures included __Roy__._

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And would I have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And I pray to God he hears you  
And I pray to God he hears you_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And would I have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
You will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And would I have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life  
How to save a life_

_the first Skit we ever did together started._

_"Hey, __Roy__" the onscreen me said. __Roy__ groaned from his spot on the floor._

_"What's Wrong?" Donna asked from her spot in a char across from me._

_"Have you ever noticed how extremely boring out lives are?" __Roy__ asked sitting up._

_"Yes," I said, along with the on screen me. I remember all my lines from this skit. "But there's nothing we can do about it," I said._

_"AH but there is," Garth's voice came from off screen._

_"What?" Donna asked Wally and Garth as they came into view._

_"It's Very simple," Wally said._

_"Move to __Hollywood__, no one's boring there," Garth said._

_"True everyone there is famous and if you not famous you become famous," Wally said. This Skit wasn't meant to be serious; it was our audition tape for the show. The scene changed and three were on the screen again._

_"Richard, we've been friends for quite awhile," Wally said. "But lately we've heard you've been acting a little weird," he said._

_"Yeah," Garth agreed with him._

_"We just wish you'd be our friend again," Donna said. "I mean all four of us," she said. The scene changed again. This time it was Roy Sleeping this had to have been done recently. I looked at the date in the corner of the screen this was done yesterday. Garth walked into the shot._

_"Roy wake up," Garth said kicking __Roy__'s foot. __Roy__ jerked up._

_"What did I miss?" he asked._

_"We're done," Wally said from off screen. He and Donna could be heard trying not to laugh. "Oh you were drooling by the way," he added as he walked away. There was a thump and Donna laughed._

_"What's with you lately?' Wally asked turning the camera back on __Roy__. The way he was swinging it around he probably thought it was off. "You more irritable lately, and crank all the time," he said._

_"Dude he's PMSing," Garth teased. __Roy__ kicked the dark haired teen._

_"Garth that wasn't funny," Donna said annoyed._

_"I am not a girl," __Roy__ said angrily. "It's Richard," he said. "He's avoiding me he won't even talk to me,"_

_"Why?" Donna asked sitting down in a chair. Wally walked over to __Roy__ and sat down on the couch next to __Roy__. he set the camera down so all I could see was __Roy__ and part of Donna._

_"I have no idea," __Roy__ said. "He's acting really weird according to his friends, now he won't even talk to ay of us," he said. "I just want things to go back to the way they were but I know that can't happen," he said._

_"Before what before he left the show before the..." Wally asked._

_"Before the show before the fame and all that," __Roy__ said. "When it was just the five of us," he said._

_"Roy I think we all want that," Garth, Wally and Donna said together. They laughed._

_"But we can't always get what we want," Garth said._

_"Hey is that on?" Donna asked looking at the camera. Wally grabbed his face was close._

_"Oops," Wally said, grinning his cheeks pink. "I thought I turned it off," he said the screen went blank._

I stared at the screen, not sure what to do. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" came a voice more awake that I expected it to be.

"Hey I just finished the video," I said.


	9. Chapter 9 No More Running

**_Chapter 9: No More Running_**

I stared at the screen, not sure what to do. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" came a voice more awake that I expected it to be.

"Hey I just finished the video," I said.

"What did you think?" Wally asked excitedly. "Wait I'll put you on speaker," he said. "Ok" he said.

"You guys did a good job putting it together," I said.

"Yeah the thing is Roy doesn't know about so maybe you could get it to him somehow?" Donna asked.

"Richard we just want you as our friend," Garth said. "We could care less about the show at the moment," he said.

"I can be your friend, but me and Roy it's more complicated than that," I said

"What is it Richard we can handle it," Garth said.

"Yeah we've known you since you were 8," Donna said. "We can handle it," she said.

"I bet none of you knew Roy tried Heroine when he was 13," I said. They fell silent. "That's what I thought," I said.

"Heroine?" Garth asked. "Are you sure?" he asked he was shocked I could tell just by the sound of his voice.

"Yes," I said. "We accidentally switched bags, and he forced me not to tell," I said.

"Wow that's a shocker," Wally said.

"So were you three waiting for my call?" I asked.

"Yeah, we sent Babs over knowing you probably wouldn't talk to us you haven't returned any emails," Donna said.

"I haven't gotten any emails from any of you," I said. "Wait," I balanced my phone in between my ear and shoulder and opened the internet explorer on my laptop, and opened my old email. "Oh there they are," I said. "Did I mention I have a new email address?" I asked.

"That would explain it," Donna said. "So what is it now?" she asked.

"Richard_," I said. "Nothing to fancy," I said.

"Do you think you could talk to Roy?" Garth asked.

"I can't there's too much, between us, from the drugs to the troublemaking, its better I just avoid him," I said.

"You saw what he said," Garth said.

"Look it's late, I'll call you back tomorrow," I said. "Don't tell Roy about this," I said before I hung up. I set my phone down on my desk. . These three had gotten to me. I don't know what did it the call or the video but they found, me, the real me. The one that's been hiding. Those three brought out the old me, but there was no way I was going to talk to Roy.

I looked at the time it was already midnight. I had things to do, I walked over to my closet and pulled out my old camera and started working.

I walked over to my bed and crashed. I gave my clock one last look it was 3:30, Today was long and I just wanted it to be over.

* * *

The morning came all too soon for my liking, but as I had promised Bruce I was up without a fight. I was down, and in the dining room before Alfred served breakfast.

"Wow I guess there really is a first for everything," Xavier said. I stuck my tongue out at him. "So what was that movie I heard music coming from you room," he said.

"It was a gift from Wally, Donna, and Garth, about our friendship and how they want me to be their friend," I said. "So I called them and we talked it out," I said.

"Oh really?" Xavier asked.

"Well there's still one thing to work out but, yes," I said. The door to the kitchen opened and Alfred walked out with our breakfasts.

"Thanks Al," Xavier said.

"Yeah thanks," I said. We ate in silence, until Bruce joined us, but only good mornings were exchanged and we fell silent again. Once I finished eating, I left.

I arrived at school early. I sat in my car not many people were here. I sat in my car. I pulled out the DVD I had gotten last night. I stared at it. This little piece of Plastic was so confusing. I shook my head to clear it and put it away. I got out of my car, in time to see Duncan, Toni, Isaiah, and Kole heading my way.

"Going to behave today Isaiah or are we going to have a repeat of yesterday?" I asked. Isaiah just stuck his tongue out at me. "That's mature," I said sarcastically. Yesterday, he had bugged Kole, and she told him to stop so he tickled her and she ran and he chased her and ended up getting himself a detention.

"No I've filled my quota of detentions for the week thank you," was his reply. Duncan just shook his head trying not to say anything about the fact the Isaiah got a detention almost everyday.

"But you get one like everyday," I said.

"Oh that's right," Isaiah said. "Fine I don't like to do the same thing twice within two days," he said. It was my turn to bite my tongue.

"Iz, you get a detention for one thing and five minutes later you get another for doing the same thing," Kole said.

"Ok can we just not discuss me and my detentions?" he asked, causing us to laugh. "You guys are horrible," he said trying his best to be angry.

"Dude you know we're only joking," Duncan said.

* * *

I quickly got out of my car and ran inside. I was so glad school was over. I ran upstairs to my room, pulled my cell phone out, and called Wally.

"Hello?" Wally said.

"You guys shooting?" I asked.

"No we're all here too," he said. "Me Donna and Garth," he said.

"Speaker?" I asked as I walked over to my desk chair and sat down.

"Just a sec," he said. "guys it Richard," he said.

"Hey Rich," Donna said, she sounded excited.

"Hey," I said. "I slipped the video into his locker, oh I hope you guys don't mind but I tweaked the video before I gave it to him," I said.

"What did you do?" Garth asked.

"Well I uploaded the video and took the part of you guys talking to me out and put some other things in," I said.

"Liiiiike," Donna said drawing the word out.

"Like me telling him about us as friends, and why I did what I did," I said. "I'm sick of running away from my problems and now it's time I start acting like an adult I'm gonna graduate in like three weeks,' I said.

"Wow Rich you sure have changed," Wally said. I stopped to think he was right. I had changed I was becoming an adult. No more flight for me I was fighting back finally.

"I know," I said, "When are you guys coming up?" I asked. "I wanna talk face to face," I added quickly.

"Sunday," Wally said. "After Prom," he said,

"Great see you then," I said.

"Bye Richard," the three said. I hung up and looked at the wall in front of me. I liked my new friends but I wanted the others back in my life, even Roy. Why did everything have to be so hard?

* * *

The next day I carried my tray to my usual lunch table where Duncan and Isaiah were already sitting eating, and talking. I looked across the lunchroom where Kori, Rachel, and Gar sat talking.

"Hey guys," I said as I sat down. They turned to me.

"So Rich who are you taking to prom?" Isaiah asked.

"I don't know if I'm even going," I said truthfully.

"Oh Richard," I groaned it was Kate. She had been bugging me all week, about prom. I turned as she took a seat next to me.

"Are you taking anyone to prom yet?" she asked.

"No," I said.

"Well maybe we could go together," she said. I looked to Isaiah and Duncan for help but they looked away, the jerks.

"I don't know Kate," I began.

"Are you waiting for someone else to ask you?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No but-" I said.

"No buts are you or aren't you?" she asked.

"Well no," I said.

"So you'll go with me?" she asked. By this point, I was annoyed and Isaiah and Duncan were trying so hard not to laugh, at me.

"Fine, Kate I'll go to prom with you," I said annoyed and louder than I intended. Kate smiled and got up and left.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Duncan said.

"it was the only way to get her to leave," I said as I placed my head on the table next to my tray.

"Hey guys," Toni said as she sat down next to Duncan, and Kole sat down next to me across from Isaiah.

"Did you hear what Richard just did?" Isaiah asked practically bouncing.

"No we just got here," Kole said.

"He just agreed to go to prom with Kate," Isaiah said.

"It was the only way to get her to leave," I said I lifted my head up and looked at Toni who was across from me.

"Well good for you," she said I could tell she was laughing on the inside. I just glared at her. So much for fighting back. I was going to Prom with Kate and there was nothing I could do to change it.


	10. Chapter 10 Things Change

**_Chapter 10: Things Change_**

"I can't do it," Kori said, chickening out again.

"Kori it's now or never," Rachel said as the two entered the lunchroom together.

"Easy for you to say you already have a date," Kori said giving her friend a slight glare.

"Hey he asked me," Rachel said blushing.

"But you said yes," Kori said. Rachel stopped to think for a moment. The two got in line to get their lunch. Once they paid they walked over to their table where Gar was already eating the lunch he had brought in. he never ate the school's food. Rachel sat down next to Gar and Kori sat across from Rachel.

"Just go over and ask him," Rachel said.

"I can't he's been a jerk to me," Kori said.

"I know my cousin," Rachel said. "He probably been beating himself up for what he did to you," she said.

"She's right you know," Gar said pointing at her with his fork.

"But out," Kori said, but she knew they were right and she hated them for it. "Fine I'll do it," Kori said she stood up and walked across the lunchroom towards Richard who was to busy talking to Duncan and Isaiah to noticed her.

"Oh Richard," Kori groaned it was Kate. She sat down next to Richard. "Are you taking anyone to prom yet?" she asked.

"No," Richard said. Kori stood there and watched.

"Well maybe we could go together," she said. Richard looked to Isaiah and Duncan for help but they looked away trying hard not to laugh.

"I don't know Kate," he began.

"Are you waiting for someone else to ask you?" she asked. Richard shook his head. Kori crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. Neither he nor Kate noticed her.

"No but-" Richard began.

"No buts are you or aren't you?" she asked.

"Well no," he said.

"So you'll go with me?" she asked. By this point Kori was angry.

"Fine, Kate I'll go to prom with you," he said louder than he intended. Kate smiled and got up and left. Kori stood there a second longer before turning and going back over to her table. Victor and Roy were nowhere in sight.

"What happened?" Rachel and Gar asked together.

"He's going with Kate." Kori said letting a tear slide down her cheek. "I hate him," she said. She grabbed her tray and left. She dumped her tray and left the lunchroom. She soon found herself sitting on the stairs where her, and the others usually sat.

"Hey Kor," Kori looked up and saw Roy.

"Where were you?" she asked forgetting about Richard and her newfound hate for him.

"Victor and I had to finish something in comm. Tech." He said. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Richard's going to prom with Kate," Kori said.

"Oh," Roy said, he knew she was going to ask him. "How did that happen?" he asked.

"She asked him, and wouldn't leave him alone, I just wanted to go over there and hit her," Kori said. "But I didn't and I don't know why," she said. Roy laughed slightly.

"Love stinks doesn't it?" Roy asked.

"How would you know?" Kori asked an eyebrow cocked. Roy shrugged. Kori got an idea. "Will you go to prom with me?" she asked. "As friends?" she added.

"Sure," Roy said. "Beats sitting around doing nothing," he said. Kori smiled.

* * *

"You did what?" Rachel asked.

"It was a moment of weakness," Kori said as she fell back on her bed. Rachel was sitting in Kori's desk chair. She rolled it over to Kori's bed and rested her hands on the back.

"Moment of weakness?" she asked. Kori nodded.

"I was mad at Richard, I don't know what came over me," Kori said. "But we're just friends," she said. "I made sure he understood that," Kori said.

"Are you crazy Roy has had the biggest crush on you," Rachel said. "Just like Richard that's why they fought, well part of the reason," Rachel said.

"No, you see when we first met he had a crush on me, but he's dating Dona he told me," Kori said. "And if you tell anyone I told you that he'll kill me,"

"Oh," Rachel said taken aback. She relaxed a little.

"Why are you freaking out I didn't when you told me you were going with Gar," Kori said sitting up grinning at her best friend.

"Yeah I believe your exact words were, 'About time'," Rachel said. Kori smirked.

"Oh come on Rae he's had a crush on you for forever," Kori said, "It was totally obvious," she added. Rachel blushed, "except to you," Kori said.

"oh ha ha you're so funny," Rachel said.

"Well it's true," Kori said. She looked at her watch. "Speaking of gar where are they she asked. "They were supposed to be here an hour ago," she said as she sat up.

"I don't know," Rachel said.

* * *

"Come on we have to go we were supposed to be at Kori's an hour ago," Gar said.

"Hold on just let me get my bag," Roy said. He grabbed his backpack from the ground and a disc fell out. He grabbed it and looked at it.

"What's that?" Gar asked.

"I don't know," Roy said confused.

"Well put it in your computer and find out," Victor said. Roy nodded and put the disc into his computer. The DVD player popped up and Roy hit Play.

_Richard's face appeared on screen. He backed away and sat down in a chair._

_"Roy if your watching this," he began, "I just want you to know I wish we could be friends I wish we didn't do the things we did when we were younger, but you can't change the past. Now can you?" he asked. He sat there for a moment. "Wally, Donna and Garth put this together for me but I think you should watch it," he said. The screen went black for a second then, Wally's face appeared on the screen as he backed away Donna and Garth could be seen._

_"Richard if you're watching this it mean you too the DVD from Babs." Wally said._

_"We've tried to get a hold of you but you won't talk to us," Garth said._

_"Please just listen," Donna said._

_"I put this video together for you," Wally said. The song How to Save a Life by The Fray started and Picture from They're childhood together began to show on screen._

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

_So far all the pictures didn't have __Roy__ in them. The song stopped and Richard was on screen again._

_"Roy I remember the day we met, a few days ago I regretted the day we met but now I see that us meeting has changed my life so much," he said. He laughed slightly. "Roy you were my best friend," he said. Wally, Donna and Garth appeared on the screen again._

_"You remember the day we met __Roy__," Wally asked._

_"How could he forget he's the one who forced us to be his friends," Garth said._

_"No he guided us," Donna said. "And Rich we thank you for that," she said smiling. The next pictures included __Roy__._

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And would I have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And I pray to God he hears you  
And I pray to God he hears you_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And would I have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
You will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And would I have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life  
How to save a life_

_The first Skit the five ever did together started._

_"Hey, __Roy__" Richard said. __Roy__ groaned from his spot on the floor._

_"What's Wrong?" Donna asked from her spot in a char across from Richard._

_"Have you ever noticed how extremely boring out lives are?" __Roy__ asked sitting up._

_"Yes," Richard said, "But there's nothing we can do about it," he said._

_"AH but there is," Garth's voice came from off screen._

_"What?" Donna asked Wally and Garth as they came into view._

_"It's Very simple," Wally said._

_"Move to __Hollywood__, no one's boring there," Garth said._

_"True everyone there is famous and if you not famous you become famous," Wally said. The scene changed and three were on the screen again._

_"Richard, we've been friends for quite awhile," Wally said. "But lately we've heard you've been acting a little weird," he said._

_"Yeah," Garth agreed with him._

_"We just wish you'd be our friend again," Donna said. "I mean all four of us," she said. The scene changed again. This time it was Roy Sleeping this had to have been done recently. I looked at the date in the corner of the screen this was done yesterday. Garth walked into the shot._

_"Roy wake up," Garth said kicking __Roy__'s foot. __Roy__ jerked up._

_"What did I miss?" he asked._

_"We're done," Wally said from off screen. He and Donna could be heard trying not to laugh. "Oh you were drooling by the way," he added as he walked away. There was a thump and Donna laughed._

_"What's with you lately?' Wally asked turning the camera back on __Roy__. The way he was swinging it around he probably thought it was off. "You more irritable lately, and crank all the time," he said._

_"Dude he's PMSing," Garth teased. __Roy__ kicked the dark haired teen._

_Roy__ glared at the screen that's what he got for trusting Wally. He thought for a moment Richard had seen this movie and changed it_

_"Garth that wasn't funny," Donna said annoyed._

_"I am not a girl," __Roy__ said angrily. "It's Richard," he said. "He's avoiding me he won't even talk to me,"_

_"Why?" Donna asked sitting down in a chair. Wally walked over to __Roy__ and sat down on the couch next to __Roy__. he set the camera down so all I could see was __Roy__ and part of Donna._

_"I have no idea," __Roy__ said. "He's acting really weird according to his friends, now he won't even talk to ay of us," he said. "I just want things to go back to the way they were but I know that can't happen," he said._

_"Before what before he left the show before the..." Wally asked._

_"Before the show before the fame and all that," __Roy__ said. "When it was just the five of us," he said._

_"Roy I think we all want that," Garth, Wally and Donna said together. They laughed._

_"But we can't always get what we want," Garth said._

_"Hey is that on?" Donna asked looking at the camera. Wally grabbed his face was close._

_"Oops," Wally said, grinning his cheeks pink. "I thought I turned it off," he said the screen went blank. Richard appeared on screen again._

_"Roy I don't know what to say except people change, we grow up and grow apart, I hope you can understand that things change," he said. "I'm sorry but your just too much for me from the drugs to the fights to your big headedness, I don't think we can be friends unless you change, I did now it's your turn," the screen went black._

Roy stared at the screen shocked. What did he mean now it's your turn? He turned to Gar and Victor.

"I need to go, tell Kori and Rachel I had a last minute thing with the show," he said as he grabbed his jacket and the DVD and ran from his room. He ran out to his car and started it. This was going to be a long night.

A half hour later he was in Gotham, he pulled his cell phone out, dialed Wally's number, and got a busy signal. He closed his phone and drove to Wally's. He hurriedly walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal Wally fully dressed and wide-awake, not typical for 11:00 at night.

"Roy what are you doing here?" Wally asked shocked.

"Where are Donna and Garth?" Roy practically demanded.

"They're here why?" Wally asked confused as he stepped aside to let Roy in. "What's the problem?" he asked. Roy held the DVD up.

"Chill I'll delete it when I get home?" Roy said angrily.

"Oh he left that part in it?" Wally said scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Wally what's wrong?" Donna asked as she came from the living room.

"I said that stuff in confidence that you wouldn't tell anyone much less put it in a video," Roy said.

"Roy keep your voice down my parents are in bed." Wally said.

"I trusted you three," Roy said

"Roy we did it because Richard deserved to know how you felt about this whole situation," Garth said in a calm voice.

"Not only did he see it, it pushed him over the edge he no longer wants to be my friend," Roy said.

"What?" Donna asked shocked. Roy held out the DVD to Wally who took it. The three watched it. "Roy we never meant-" Donna began.

"Save it," Roy said. "I know what you indented, but things don't always go as planned," he said. He was calmer now than he was, 30 minutes ago.

"Roy we're sorry," Wally said. Roy finally sat down on the floor.

"Why does everything have to be so hard?" he asked Donna walked over to Roy and sat down next to him.

"Hey at least you still got us," she said. "We'll never abandon you," she said. Roy looked at Donna.

"Of course you won't," Roy said. Donna smiled and leaned in and kissed Roy.

"Get a room," Wally who had his right hand on the back of Donna's neck lifter it and flipped Wally pulled out of the kiss and turned to Wally.

"Now you know what it's like we don't like seeing you and Jen make out," she opened his mouth to retort but closed it.


	11. Chapter 11 Date With Destiny

**_Chapter 11: Date with Destiny_**

Saturday arrived too quickly for my liking. I had gotten my tuxedo the day before, and refused to tell Bruce who I was taking just saying that I was going. I know Bruce knows Kate's dad and he's met Kate and agrees with me that she is an airhead.

"Still not telling me?" he asked once more as I walked down the stairs.

"no I don't even wanna go with her I was tricked," I said stubbornly. Bruce backed off.

"Sir we must get going your date will not like the fact that you're late," Alfred said.

"You know Al I don't really care," I said

"I know but you made a promise," Alfred said.

"Wait he knows," Bruce said pointing at Alfred. I nodded.

"I had to tell him he's driving," I said. "You know you're acting like Xavier right now," that shut Bruce up. Alfred and I left I got into the back seat of the limo I would be sharing with Kate, Duncan, Toni, Kole, and Isaiah. "Oh and Al thanks for not telling Bruce," I said.

* * *

We arrived at the hotel and made our way to the ballroom. There were already quite a few people here. The song Amazed by Lonestar was playing.

"Ohh I Love this song," Kate said. She pulled me out on to the dance floor. I looked back at the other four and they were laughing and not trying to hide it at all. I glared at them.

"Richard this is going to be our song," she said. We weren't even a couple and she had given us a song. If anything our song should be ugly Girl and parody of Barbie Girl, Gar had shown me a few years back.

"Kate, Mrs. Nelson needs you for a second," Kole said running over to us. Kate groaned and left.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing Mrs. Nelson can't handle but I thought you needed rescuing," she said. I grinned.

Thanks," I said. Isaiah joined us. He wrapped his arms around Kole from behind.

"So how's your evening going?" he asked.

"Horrible we're not even a couple and we have a song," I said. I looked around this place was packed I looked to the door in time to see Kori arrive, with her arm linked with Roy's. she was wearing a light pink strapless dress. Her hair was down, had two braids at the side of her head, and connected in the back. not far behind them were Rachel, Gar, and Victor with Karen Beecher. Rachel was wearing a black dress with spaghetti straps. Her hair was in an elegant yet simple bun. She had her arm linked with Gar's. it's about time those two realized they liked each other. My eyes followed Kori and Roy.

"Richard Kate's coming," Isaiah said. I looked around but Kate was nowhere in sight.

"Very funny," I said glaring at him.

"Hey you were zoning out and it worked," Isaiah said smirking. I glared at him tonight was going to be a living hell for me. I just wanted this night to be over.

"Hey," Kate sat down next to me. I wanted to now how she did that. One second she was nowhere in sight the next she was clinging to me as if her life depended on it. "I fixed everything so where were we?" she asked.

"I don't know Kate where were we?" I asked. "I was tricked into this some how by you and your annoyingness," I said she looked shocked and hurt by those words. I stood up. "I need some air," I said Kate moved to stand up. "Alone," I added. I walked out of the ballroom and headed outside I leaned against the side of the building.

"Hey," I heard a voice I didn't expect to hear. I looked to my side and saw Roy.

"Hey," I said not sure what he wanted.

"I watched the DVD," he said walking over to me. "I didn't get what you meant first when you said I don't think we can be friends unless you change, I did now it's your turn," he said.

"I didn't think you would," I replied. He was dense and everybody knew that, but a part of me hoped he'd get what I meant. I don't think he did.

"I wracked my brain trying to figure out what you meant, I thought long and hard, how could you have possibly change and why would I have to," he said. I wanted to interrupt him and tell him he was looking at it the wrong way but didn't I could tell he had the answer I wanted. "Then I thought maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way." he said.

"Roy what are you getting at?" I asked.

"Oh right the point," Roy said. "I looked at it through you eye I put myself in your place, I realized how you felt about me reentering you life and trying to be your friend again," he said. He was close. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry but I come on strong it's just the way I am, Donna tells me all the time that I need to amp down a bit," he said.

"Get to the point," I said. When he got started, there was no stopping him he could start on one thing and jump subject so fast I'd hardly notice.

"What I'm trying to say is I'm Sorry, I never meant to steal your friends and there is nothing between me and Kori I'm with Donna." he said "She knows that too," he added. "So can we start over?" he asked.

"Roy," I said sounding exhausted. He looked scared like he thought I was gonna yell at him. "Are we cool?" I asked. He smirked, his smu8g smirk and replied,

"Frosty," It was what we did when we were younger and got in fights one of us would as if we were cool, the other would say frosty. Roy pulled me into a one armed hug.

"Ah look they made up," Roy whipped around, I looked at the three.

"What are you guys doing here?" Roy and I asked together.

"We decided to come early," Wally said. "And crash the prom," he added. I then noticed they weren't dressed correctly.

"We're famous, beside we already go in," Garth said.

"So you two are friends again?" Donna asked walking up to us. We nodded I backed away as she hit Roy on the head.

"Come on Donna you never could fool me," I said grinning as I stepped back again.

"What was that for?" Roy asked holding his head where Dona hit him.

"For being an idiot," Donna said giving up on hitting me for the moment. Roy glared at her.

"It was all him I wanted to be friends," Roy said.

"I have to go before Kate comes out here," I said making an excuse to leave before Donna tried hitting me again. I looked at my Watch it was almost 11, and there was only an hour left.

"Ugh I'm going back inside," Wally said.

"Me too," Garth said. I turned and saw Roy and Donna kissing. I had not seen that coming but I didn't let my surprise show.

"Roy do you want me to tell your date that you're out here making out with your girlfriend?" Wally asked. Roy flipped him off. Things hadn't changed as much as I thought they did, then again some things never change.

"Wally no need I'll do it," I said. Wally looked at me shocked.

"Roy told me she doesn't want to go anywhere near you," Wally said.

"I kind of figured but I can't avoid her forever." I said. Wally smiled.

"Wow you were serious about the no more running thing," Garth said. I left and went inside. I found Kori sitting alone.

"Kori," I said. She turned to me.

"Don't you have a date?" she asked coolly, I deserved what I got.

"Don't you?" I asked.

"Yes, but I saw Donna earlier so he's probably with her. You know he doesn't get to see her as much as he use to," she said.

"look Kori I only want to talk," I said.

"Now it's time to announce our royal court," Duncan said grabbing the mic.

"Now you wanna talk?" Kori asked ignoring Duncan. "Well it's a little late for that." she said.

"Our prince and Princess are Isaiah Crockett and Kate Moth," Duncan said. I looked over at Kate who looked angry as she walked up to the DJ's stand and got her sash. I then looked as Isaiah who looked shocked and disgusted. I smirked.

"Kori please hear me out," I said. She stood up and turned to walk away.

"Our King Is Richard Grayson," Duncan announced. I looked up at Duncan and walked away I looked back at Kori she was watching me. "And now Our Prom Queen," he said. "Kori Anders." Kori looked just as shocked as I did when I was called up here. It took Rachel and Gar to push her to get her out of shock. She joined me. "and now the king and Queen will share a dance," I held my hand out to Kori. She bit her lip, and took my hand. I led her out to the floor.

"Kori please just listen and don't talk until I'm done," I whispered into her ear as I placed my one of my hands on her waist and she put one of hers on my shoulder. I grabbed her hand and started to lead her as the song Amazed by Lonestar came on again. "Can you promise you won't interrupt?" I asked.

"I promise," she said.

"Look, when Roy came back I didn't want to fall back into what we used to do," I said, "Roy and I constantly got in trouble and he even tried heroine," I said. She looked shocked. "I thought he was going to try and take you from, but now I know he's dating Donna," I said. "I didn't want to lose you like I did my parents, so I tried to keep you but I messed everything up and now all I want to say is I'm sorry for everything I put you through these last few weeks," I said.

"Are you done?" she asked I nodded. "I realized what you were doing and I tried to see it through you eyes and you got me mad so it's partially my fault too," she said. I looked at her confused. "I should you from the beginning I wasn't into Roy," she said.

"Somehow I knew you weren't but still part of me said you were," I said. "But what am sure of now is that I love you," I said.

"I love you too," she said.

"Now the prince and Princess will join the king and Queen," Duncan. "Yes Isaiah you have to," he said. I laughed as Isaiah and Kate started dancing. I take back what I said earlier I didn't want this night to end now.

"Now to all the other couples out there you may join the dance," Duncan said.

"Kori," I said. She lifted her head from my shoulder.

"Hmm?" she asked. I then did what I should have done 4 years ago. I kissed her.

"I see you two made up," I broke the kiss and looked at Rachel, who was dancing with Gar. I smiled.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" I asked.

"No," Rachel said.

"She just wants to say it's about time," I turned to my other side and Victor was there with Karen. The song ended and the six of us left the floor and found Roy sitting with Donna, Garth and Wally.

"Hey guys," I said. Kori was holding my hand. "I just want to thank the three of you for opening my eyes," I said

"No problem," Wally said. Donna stood up.

"Anything for a friend," she said finally hitting me. I knew it was gonna happen eventually.


	12. Chapter 12 Surprise!

**_Chapter 12: Surprise!_**

I woke up, all I remember was last night I had fixed everything. I think I did. I looked over at the bedside table where my cell phone was ringing. I grabbed it and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said as I sat up.

"hey," Kori said.

"Oh hey Kor," I said.

"Everybody is going for pizza later so I was thinking maybe we could spend some time together this morning." Kori said.

"Uh yeah sure," I said. "When?" I asked.

"Whenever you get here," she said.

"Ok I'll be there in a few minutes," I said.

"Ok see you then," she said. I hung up, got out of my bed, and quickly changed. it was only 9:30 in the morning. I was downstairs, and I almost made it out the door.

"And where are you going?" I turned around.

"What are you doing back?" I asked.

"I graduated yesterday," Xavier said his arms crossed. Oh shit I forgot.

"oh," I said.

"I understand you were busy with Prom and all that," he said.

"So when's the wedding?" I asked.

"A month," Xavier said. "So where are you going?" he asked again.

"To see Kori," I said. "Yes I fixed everything," I said.

"What about Roy?" Xavier asked. I knew he hated Roy and didn't want me to be friends with him.

"We're friends," I said. "I don't care if you and Bruce hate him we're friends and it's my choice that I'm friends with," I said as I ran out the door. I looked back and he wasn't following me. I got in my car and stopped to think for a moment. I thought about Toni, Kole, Duncan and Isaiah. I needed to talk to them. I pulled my phone out and called Duncan.

"Hello?"

"Hey Duncan," I said. "Where are you I need to talk to you," I said.

"Home, the others are here too," he said. "We were hoping you'd call," he added.

"I'll be over in a few minutes,' I said.

"Alright see you then," Duncan said. I closed my phone and called Kori.

"Hey are you coming," Kori asked.

"Yeah but first there's something I need to do," I said. "I need to explain something to Duncan and them," I said. "I still want them to be my friends too," I said.

"Kay see you in a bit then," Kori said. I hung up, and pulled out of the garage. The drive to Duncan's was longer than normal,

I knocked on Duncan's bedroom door. His dad had let me and told me they were up here. The door opened.

"Hey," I said.

"So you're back with your old friends?" Isaiah asked once Duncan let me in.

"Yes, but I don't want to lose you guys either," I said. Kole smiled. Even though I really only got to know these four recently I wanted them to still be my friends.

"Of course we'll still be your friends it was you we were scared about," Toni said. They already know me. I smiled.

* * *

"Where have you been, I've been waiting for almost an hour," Kori said once I arrived at her house. It seemed like forever since I had been here.

"I was talking to Isaiah and them," I said. We were in her room just talking. Her parents were gone and Koma was out with Xavier doing wedding stuff.

"Oh," Kori said she sat up o her bed. I was in her desk chair. "I just remembered something," I looked at her confused as she ran over to her dresser and pulled out a box from the top drawer. She held it out to me. "Happy Birthday," she said smiling.

I had been so caught up in my life I had forgotten my own birthday. I took the small bow from her. I opened it, it was a new watch better that the broken one in my desk drawer in my room.

"Thanks Kor," I said.

"You forgot didn't you?" she asked giggling slightly. I nodded. How could I forget my own birthday? It was probably one of the most important days in the year.

The rest of the morning was spent just talking. We talked about many things like my new friends what I missed like Rachel and Gar getting together, and Victor finally asked Karen out. And a bunch of other things. We were just enjoying each other company. I like this and I wanted to keep this feeling. When I was around Kori she just changed everything, she made me feel like I had no problems. I loved this feeling and I planned to keep it.

I looked down at my new watch it was already 4:30. I had gotten here around 10:30.

"Wow it's almost 5," I said neither of us had been paying attention to the time. She looked at me shocked.

"Really?" she asked tilting her head to the side. I then thought for a moment I hadn't heard a word from any of my friends all day, even when I was at Duncan's they seemed to be hiding something from me. My cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered without checking the caller ID again.

"Richard Bruce needs you at home," Xavier said.

"Why?" I asked.

"No clue," Xavier said.

"Did you ask?" I asked annoyed with him. Wait I thought he was out doing wedding things. Maybe they were done by now.

"No now get over here before he gets mad," Xavier said. I hung up and looked over at Kori.

"I have to go apparently I'm needed at home," I said.

"Why?" Kori asked a confused look on her face, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. I couldn't figure out what she was up to.

"I have no Idea X didn't ask," I said.

"Oh we'll I'm come with you and then we can go for Pizza," she said smiling she grabbed my hand and pulled me from her chair and led me down the stairs and outside to my car.

We arrived at Wayne manor minutes later and she was out of the car before I was, then it hit me Bruce didn't want me; it was a party for me.

"Come on," she said pulling me along. "No doubt you've figured it out by now but at least act surprised," she said.

"Do I have to?" I asked. Kori gave me a slight glare. I rolled my eyes and linked my arm with hers. She smiled and led me inside where all the lights were off. The light flipped on and everyone jumped out.

"Surprise," they yelled. Everybody was here, Roy, Donna, Garth, Wally, Jen, Rachel, Gar, Victor, Karen (Even though I don't know her that well), Duncan, Kole, Toni, Isaiah, Xavier, Koma, Bruce, and Alfred, even Barbra was there.

"We knew you'd figure it out sooner or later but at least we tried," Wally said he had an arm on Jen's shoulder.

"Hey, Jen," I said walking forward. I hadn't seen her in almost 5 years. She hugged me. I hugged her. Before I left, she was the one I got closest to.

"So you guys did all this for me?" I asked.

"Yeah you only turn 18 once," Roy said. I smiled for once things were going my way and not for the worst but for the better. For once in my life, things were looking up. The rest of the day was spent just hanging out and talking and having fun.

* * *

"Well good night Kor," I said smiling. She smiled back. , and leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you Kori for the best birthday ever," I said.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked. I looked at her shocked and stared at her.

"My parents aren't home and I don't like being alone," she said. I remember the story she told me. When she was eight, she was left home with Ryan, her brother and Koma. Someone broke into the house, he tried to rape her but Ryan who was 16 stopped him, and ever since, she never liked being home alone.

"Sure," I said getting out, walking around, and opening her door. She smiled and took the hand I offered. I walked her to the door where she unlocked the door and let me in. she led me up to her room and turned on the lights. She grabbed her pj's.

"I'll be right back," she said. and walked down to the bathroom.

"Kay," I said as I took off the one of a kind jacket Jen had given me. I looked around her room it had changed a lot. I hadn't noticed earlier. But all the pictures with me were gone.

"Hey," I turned around and saw Kori wearing purple pajama pants and a matching purple tank top. She walked over to me. And placed her arms on my shoulder and tried to pull me down to her height. Instead, I lifted her.

"Come on Kor all that crouching is bad for my back," I teased. She smiled and she claimed my lips. I remember a time when she was taller than me. It was when we first met and lasted up until our junior year. I backed up and set her on her feet.

"Come on let's sleep I'm tired," she said. I nodded and pulled her down onto the bed. I captured her lips once more. And pulled her close. She knotted her hands in my hair and tried to pull me closer. Next thing I knew she was pulling my shirt over my head.

"Kor," I said stopping her. "Are you sure you want this?" I asked.

"Yes I want you," she said. "The thing is do you want me?" she asked. Once she was done with the question, her lips were attached to my neck.

"Yes, Kor I want you," I said.


	13. Chapter 13This is The Start Of the rest

**_A/N: Sorry it's been so long folks but I don't have access to a computer anymore so this is it for a while until my dad gets us a computer so I'm really sorry_**

**_Chapter 13: This is The Start Of the rest of our Lives. _**

Graduation. it was finally here. three weeks ago I never would have imagined this would happen to me I'd be here with all my friends. We were all just hanging out in the hallway one last time before Mrs. Nelson called us into her room.

"Can you guys believe it we've made it?" Gar asked excited.

"Yes it's just hard to believe you made it," I teased.

"Oh you are so funny Grayson," Gar said.

"I know I try very hard, Logan," I said.

"Knock it off you two," Toni said. "This is a day for celebration," she added.

"Toni's right," Kole said as she linked her arm with Toni.

"Has anyone seen Kori?" Rachel asked.

"No she said she was getting a ride with Ryan," I said.

Kori, there was another thing I never though would happen. We were dating. it had been three weeks. and things were going great. I guess this is what love feels like.

"Looking for me?" the ten of us turned to see Kori. my jaw dropped. she was wearing a purple tank top and a knee length skirt. she looked hot.

"Hey Kori," Roy said.

"You ready to give you speech as class president?" Victor asked

"Not really," Kori said. she was nervous although I don't see why she had nothing to worry about.

"You're gonna do fine," I assured her.

"Why aren't you guys in you caps and gowns yet, we have ten minutes until the ceremony starts," Mrs. Nelson said as she walked down the hall towards us.

"WE were just about to go get ready," I lied.

"Yeah we wanted to take a moment and remember all the good times we had here," Duncan said.

"Go now," Mrs. Nelson said.

* * *

We were all seated on the school lawn, it was a beautiful day. Mr. Simon was giving his speech; I tuned most of it out.

"And now the Class president, miss Kori Anders," he said. Kor took a deep breath and stood up. she walked up to the podium.

"Good afternoon," she said. "I would like to thank you all for coming here today. it's because of you, we all sit here today, so I'd like to thank, our parents, aunts, uncle, friends cousins, and everyone else." she said. "We all stand here ready to graduate because of the love and support you gave us.

"I've been class president for the last few years, and I feel as though this is the year I really got to know this class. this was our senior year where we discover who we are, I don't know about you but I feel like we're all one big family," she said, to the class. "I plan to continue my education in Berkeley, with a few of me fellow class mates. Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the class of 2009," she said.

"thank you misses Anders," Mr. Simon said. "And now our Valedictorian, this young man has managed to stay at the top of his class for all four years of his high school carrier, I give you Richard Grayson,"

I walked up to the podium.

"Mr. Simon was right; I've somehow managed to stay at the top. it was tough though with a friend and a cousin who's constantly trying to one up you in just about everything." I said. I looked out into the crowd as I gave my speech; I saw, Xavier, Koma and Al sitting together, but no Bruce. "I think this class is a great class, we have hard workers, and some not so hard workers," I looked around again this time I spotted Ollie, Donna, Wally, Jen, and Garth and still no Bruce. the one person I wanted to be here wasn't. "Ladies and gentlemen I give you the class of 2009," then I spotted him in the front row, dead in the center with Kori's parents.

the ceremony went on we all got our diplomas. Kori, Roy, Rachel, Gar and I were going to Berkeley, Victor, Duncan, and Toni was going to Stanford, Isaiah and Kole were just going to UCLA.

* * *

Kori, Victor, Gar, Rachel, Roy and I all had our graduation party at Wayne manor.

"SO I hear the show is going into its final season," I said to Roy was we sat back and watched the party.

"Yeah Babs is leavening, Ollie said no worries we're getting someone new," Roy said. he looked at me I nodded. "You're coming back?" he asked.

"Hey how's my little graduate," Donna asked.

"Great now that you're here," Roy said.

I spotted Kori and walked over to her.

"Hey,"

"Hey you," she said.

"Do you?" I asked.

"No need to worry I got my period," Kori said. "We got lucky this time," she said. I nodded.

"Can you believe we're all here together?" Gar asked as he walked up behind me. I turned around to face him, Rachel and Victor.

"Yeah for awhile I thought this was never gonna happen," I said.

"What changed your mind?" Rachel asked.

"Wally Donna and Garth." I said. I told them about the video and what it did to me.

"Let's forget the past and move on," Gar said.

"Yeah here's to out future," I said.

this was is we were no longer kids trying to find our place in the world. we had found it. were adults ready for the next chapter in our lives. For once I was actually looking forward to my future maybe I didn't mess everything up.


	14. Epilogue: Happy Ending

**_Epilogue: Happy Ending_**

"Koma you look gorgeous," I said, as I watched her admire herself in the mirror.

"Thanks Kor," Koma said.

"She's right," our mom said.

"Who would have thought getting married would be such a hard thing to do?" Koma asked.

"How long has it been? Four years?" I asked. First attempt there was a flood in the building. The second the hotel was double booked. Third rat infestation, fourth the hotel was double booked and had no openings for a while. Koma had her heart set on having her wedding here so she booked it last year.

"Yes and nothing's gonna ruin this day," Koma said.

I looked at Koma she was so happy, with Xavier. They reminded me a little of me and Richard, without all the drama. The two of us had just graduated along with out friends Rachel Roth, Gar Logan and Roy Harper.

There was a soft knock on the door. I opened it, and saw Rachel standing there.

"Hey Rae," I said smiling.

"How's the bride?" Rachel asked as I stepped aside to let her in.

"Great," Koma said.

"We're almost ready to start we have 10 minutes," Rachel said.

"How's X," Koma asked.

"He's fine," Rachel said. "I just talked to Richard he just can't wait for this to be over and finally get that honeymoon," she said. Koma and I laughed together.

* * *

I watched as Koma walked down the isle, with dad at her side. She looked so beautiful; I just wish I would get that chance sometime soon.

I doubt that Richard is afraid of commitment, or I think he is. We have been dating for four years now. Koma stopped next to Xavier, she hugged dad and took Xavier's arm. This was it she was getting her happy ending.

The wedding passed with no disasters and now it was the after party. I was standing off to the side with Richard. The music was playing and people were dance. The music slowed.

"And now the newlyweds first dance," the DJ said. I watched as Xavier led Koma out on to the floor. They looked so great together. I watched as the danced. They were so graceful; I never thought Xavier could dance.

"I taught him," Richard whispered in my ear. It was as if he had read my thoughts. I smiled we were so together on things and most of the time we knew what was on each other's minds.

"Kori," I looked to my side as Rachel approached us.

"Hey Rae what's up?" I asked. I barely noticed the song ended and Xavier and Koma left the floor.

"I need to talk to you," Rachel said her voice serious.

"About what," I asked confused. It donned on me we shared a room, she knew. How could I have been so stupid we did share a room after all how had I not seen this coming?

"Private," she said looking at Richard, who had his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Do you mind?" I asked.

"Not at all," he said kissing my cheek. He walked away. I watched him walk away I wanted to pretend I didn't know what she wanted.

"How much do you know?" I asked.

"Your-" she began quietly.

"Yes I missed one, I didn't notice until yesterday, I took it hoping I wasn't but I am oh Rae what am I gonna do?" I asked.

"First things first, does Richard know?" Rachel asked. I shook my head.

"I just found out," I said truthfully, "I didn't wanna spoil Koma and Xavier's big day," I added.

"We're you gonna tell me?" Rachel asked. I nodded. "Kori how could you be so irresponsible?" she asked.

"I don't know it just happened." I said.

"You have to tell Richard," She said. I hung my head she was right he deserved to know.

"Where's Gar I haven't seen him all day," I said changing the subject.

"Around I've been keeping him busy," She said. "Now don't change the subject," she said.

I thought about what she had said I needed to tell Richard. I looked around the room he was with Xavier talking about something.

"I have to go I'll talk to you later," I said as I walked in his direction. I took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"What up?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said lamely.

"Well X and I were talking about when he dances with your mom since our parents are gone he wants me to dance with Koma," he said.

"I'll try not to get jealous," I said grinning.

"I need to talk to you though," he said. "Later X wants to do it after the father daughter dance," he said. I nodded and watched as he walked over to talk to my parents and explain Xavier's wishes.

"Are you going to tell him or not?" Rachel asked in my ear. I jumped I hadn't heard her sneak up on me.

"Later," I said after he dances with Koma," I said. "Xavier wants that for when he dances with my mom," I added.

Richard and I walked through the garden at the, outside the hotel. The party was still going on inside.

* * *

"The breeze feels nice doesn't it?" he asked. I nodded. He led me down the lit pathway. It was lined with Roses, Lilies, and many other multicolored flowers. We stopped at a bench and sat down.

"Richard/Kor I have something…" we both stopped.

"Sorry you go first," I said. He smiled and took my hand.

"Kor we've been dating for over four years now," he began. I nodded. "Well I've been waiting for the right moment to do this and I can't think over a better time then now," he said.

He slid off the bench and got on one knee.

"Richard," I said breathless.

"Kori Marie Anders will you marry me?" he asked and he pulled a small box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a small diamond engagement ring. It was simple yet I loved it.

"I-…yes, Yes," I stammered. I allowed him to slip the ring onto my finger. He sat on the bench and kissed me. I honestly hadn't expected him to do that here and now.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" he asked.

"Well do you remember what we did about a month ago?" I asked.

"You're on the pill aren't you?" he asked.

"I missed a dose, Richard I'm pregnant." I said. He looked at me.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," I said worried he was having second thought. He pulled me close and kissed me again.

"That's wonderful," he said.

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"Why would I be?" he asked shocked.

"I don't know I just thought," I stopped and waved my hand. "Never mind," I said.

"Hey you two are missing the party," I looked up as Roy walked down the path toward us.

"Sorry we just needed some air," Richard said standing up. He held his hand out to me. I took it and allowed him to lead me back into the ballroom.


End file.
